gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200222-history
Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty
Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty is the fourth game in the Cats Series. It released on October 16, 2007. This game has 18 new Cats called Sheahome Masters, who use rubber weapons to break the Whack-A-Mole gameboards. There are also 18 new Cats called Wild Cats. There are 16 new Cats called Yards, who have the same powers as some other Cats. There are 55 Sheahomes, which are traps used for capturing 48 villains called Dogs, who were locked up in Creeping Doom Prison. There are 24 Mice, Cats from the first three games who are reposed and have new powers. There are 8 Elite Cats from Skylanders: Cats 101 who are also reposed and have new powers and are stronger than their normal counterparts. There are 8 magic items. And there are 7 Sheahome variants, 12 Dog variants, TBA Cat variants, and 1 magic item variant. The new portal you get is called the Traptanium Portal. This portal has a large white circle for your Cats and a gray trap slot for your Sheahomes. The game was developed and released by MGM Interactive. It serves as a sequel to Skylanders: Funny Cats ''(2006). Two new elements are introduced in this game: British and American. The Sheahome Master, Wild Cat, Mouse and Yard bases in this game are red, while the Elite Cat bases are white with a golden pedestal. A sequel, ''Skylanders: Kitten Afraid of Remote Control Mouse, ''released on March 15, 2008. Cats Scottish '''Sheahome Masters:' Olive Garden *Dark Olive Garden *Legendary Olive Garden Monica *Clear Monica Wild Cats: Freddy *Legendary Freddy Robbie Mice: Full Blast Elise *Dark Full Blast Elise *Legendary Full Blast Elise Yards: Influencer Hermes Conrad Into the Blue Sarah *Power Punch Into the Blue Sarah Elite Cat: Elite Rainbow Rampage Doodle American Sheahome Master: Genevieve Wild Cat: Ravenpaw Sphinx Sheahome Masters: Catherine *Dark Catherine Caroline *Nitro Caroline Wild Cats: Samantha Aisleslinger Yards: Power Suit Professor Farnsworth Power Suit Allie Elite Cat: Elite Shark Attack Melanie Somali Sheahome Masters: Allison *Dark Allison Marivel Wild Cats: Donbot Rich Mice: Hog Wild Scar *Legendary Hog Wild Scar Yards: Into the Blue Colin *Eggscellent Into the Blue Colin Professional Dr. Zoidberg Elite Cat: Elite Western Moonbeam Himalayan Sheahome Masters: Charlotte *Legendary Charlotte Recreation Pool Wild Cats: Travis * Dark Travis * Instant Travis *Legendary Travis Brian Mice: Sure Shot Hannah *Dark Sure Shot Hannah *Legendary Sure Shot Hannah Yards: Power Suit Chantal *Dark Power Suit Chantal *Gnarly Power Suit Chantal *Legendary Power Suit Chantal Power Suit Philip J. Fry Elite Cat: Elite Daggers Alexis British Sheahome Master: Dr. Currin Wild Cat: Mikey Siamese Sheahome Masters: Jessica Maddie Wild Cats: Mat House Junior *Legendary Mat House Junior Shannon *King Shannon Mice: Fizzy Frenzy Laura *Dark Fizzy Frenzy Laura *Love Potion Fizzy Frenzy Laura Yards: Power Suit Lauren Power Suit Amy Wong Elite Cat: Elite Purple Fire Rebecca Egypt Sheahome Masters: Mat House *Legendary Mat House Cliffslinger Wild Cats: Clamps Jennifer Yards: Power Suit Serena Power Suit Turanga Leela Elite Cat: Elite Gold Rush Rocky Manx Sheahome Masters: Ember Gem *Nitro Ember Gem Abworker *Clear Abworker Wild Cats: Brayden Matthew Yards: Newscast Morbo Newscast Linda Elite Cat: Elite Golden Bones Kamrin Color Sheahome Masters: Graceland *Dark Graceland *Instant Graceland *Legendary Graceland Makenzie And Dawn *Winterfest Makenzie And Dawn Wild Cats: Joey Mousepad Krista Mice: Tidal Wave Courtney Yards: Chicken Coop Hyper-Chicken Burgular Bender Elite Cat: Elite Harpoon Courtney Gameplay Console: Same as Skylanders: Trap Team. Handheld: Holding ninja weapons, throwing orbs, using battle cards, and trapping the Dog Variants and Villain Variants. Tablet: Sparring and rescuing Dogs. Sheahomes Sheahomes Dogs Dogs Magic Items Nanoc the Oblivator (Adventure Pack) Crow Golf Club *Legendary Golf Club Improbable Paper Pals (Adventure Pack) Violation Frisbee Paper Ball The Adventures of Captain Smiley (British Expansion Pack) Cutie Cutie Kid Cupids (American Expansion Pack) Waves Wave 1 Starter Packs Console *Graceland *Travis *Color Bee *Himalayan Highlighter Handheld *Olive Garden *Power Suit Chantal *Full Blast Elise *Sure Shot Hannah Legendary Edition (Console) *Legendary Graceland *Legendary Travis *Legendary Madeleine *Legendary Freddy *Color Bee *Himalayan Highlighter *Legendary Color Toothbrush *Legendary Manx Pen *Legendary Manx Bumble Bee *Legendary Golf Club Legendary Edition (Handheld) *Legendary Olive Garden *Legendary Power Suit Chantal *Legendary Charlotte *Legendary Mat House Junior *Legendary Full Blast Elise *Legendary Hog Wild Scar *Legendary Sure Shot Hannah *Legendary Tidal Wave Courtney Dark Edition (Console) *Dark Allison *Dark Graceland *Dark Travis *Color Bee *Himalayan Highlighter *Ultimate Bria And Kyra Sheahome Dark Edition (Handheld) *Dark Olive Garden *Dark Power Suit Chantal *Dark Catherine *Dark Full Blast Elise *Dark Sure Shot Hannah *Dark Fizzy Frenzy Laura Tablet and PC *Instant Graceland *Instant Travis *Instant Color Bee *Instant Himalayan Highlighter Triple Packs *Brayden, Sure Shot Hannah and Clamps *Freddy, Donbot, and Tidal Wave Courtney Double Packs *Power Suit Amy Wong and Power Suit Lauren *Newscast Morbo and Newscast Linda *Power Suit Turanga Leela and Power Suit Serena *Power Suit Professor Farnsworth and Power Suit Allie *Chicken Coop Hyper-Chicken and Tidal Wave Courtney (Exclusive to Wal-Mart) Sheahome Triple Packs *Egypt Crayons, Siamese Heartburn, and Sphinx Pen *Manx Bumble Bee, Somali Shock Dart, and Scottish Toothbrush Sheahome Masters *Mat House **Legendary Mat House (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Ember Gem **Nitro Ember Gem (Exclusive to Target) *Olive Garden *Catherine *Allison *Cliffslinger Wild Cats *Clamps *Brayden *Donbot Returning Skylanders *Sure Shot Hannah *Tidal Wave Courtney Sheahomes *Himalayan Shock Dart (with Riot Lexia inside) (Exclusive to Best Buy) *Color Heartburn (with Outlaw Wednesday inside) (Exclusive to Target) *Scottish Toothbrush *Sphinx Highlighter *Sphinx Pen *Somali Crayons *Somali Shock Dart *Himalayan Shock Dart *Siamese Heartburn *Siamese Bumble Bee *Egypt Crayons *Manx Pen *Manx Bumble Bee *Color Toothbrush *Color Heartburn Adventure Packs *Nanoc the Oblivator: Freddy, Nanoc the Oblivator, Crow, and Golf Glub *Legendary Nanoc the Oblivator: Legendary Freddy, Nanoc the Oblivator, Crow, and Legendary Golf Club Wave 2 Sheahome Masters *Charlotte *Makenzie And Dawn *Caroline Wild Cats *Samantha *Jennifer Mice *Full Blast Elise *Fizzy Frenzy Laura *Hog Wild Scar Sheahomes *Scottish Marker *Scottish Stink Bombs *Scottish Wasp *Sphinx Marker *Sphinx Wasp *Somali Stink Bombs *Himalayan Wasp *Siamese Pencils *Siamese Marker *Egypt Fire Dart *Egypt Cheeto *Manx Pencils *Manx Cheeto *Color Pencils *Color Fire Dart *Bria And Kyra Sheahome Adventure Pack *Improbable Paper Pals: Mat House Junior, Improbable Paper Pals, Violation Frisbee, and Paper Ball Wave 2.5 Double Pack *Professional Dr. Zoidberg and Hog Wild Scar (Exclusive to Walmart) 8-Sheahome Pack *Himalayan Wasp (with Steamed Cloe inside), Siamese Pencils, Manx Cheeto, Egypt Bee, Scottish Stink Bombs, Sphinx Marker, Somali Crayons, and Color Fire Dart Sheahome Master *Winterfest Makenzie And Dawn Wild Cat *Legendary Mat House Junior (Exclusive to Toys R Us) Elite Cats *Elite Purple Fire Rebecca *Elite Golden Bones Kamrin *Elite Gold Rush Rocky *Elite Rainbow Rampage Doodle Sheahomes *Legendary Color Toothbrush (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Manx Pen (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Bumble Bee (Exclusive to Toys R Us) Wave 3 Triple Packs *Hog Wild Scar, Matthew and Shannon *Brian, Rich and Full Blast Elise Double Packs *Professional Dr. Zoidberg and Into the Blue Colin *Chicken Coop Hyper-Chicken and Burgular Bender Sheahome Masters *Jessica *Recreation Pool *Marivel Wild Cats *Matthew *Brian *Shannon *Rich Sheahomes *Scottish Popsicles *Sphinx Hurricane *Somali Hurricane *Himalayan Popsicles *British Termite (with Rebel Lava inside) (Exclusive to Gamestop) *Siamese Hurricane *Egypt Acid Dart *Manx Popsicles *Color Acid Dart Elite Cats *Elite Daggers Alexis *Elite Shark Attack Melanie Expansion Packs *The Adventures of Captain Smiley (British Expansion Pack): Dr.Currin, British Whale, and The Adventures of Captain Smiley *Cutie Cutie Kid Cupids (American Expansion Pack): Genevieve, American Licorice, and Cutie Cutie Kid Cupids Wave 4 Double Packs *Influencer Sarah and Full Blast Elise (Exclusive to Walmart) *Influencer Hermes Conrad and Into the Blue Sarah *Power Suit Philip J. Fry and Power Suit Chantal Sheahome Triple Packs *Scottish Popsicles, Manx Pencils, and Siamese Marker *Somali Hurricane, Bria And Kyra Sheahome, and Egypt Acid Dart *Siamese Termite, Somali Hornet, and Egypt Cheeto *Scottish Golf Ball, Bria And Kyra Sheahome, and Sphinx Wave Bazooka Sheahome Masters *Legendary Charlotte (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Nitro Caroline (Exclusive to Target) *Dr. Currin *Genevieve *Abworker *Monica Wild Cats *Ravenpaw *Joey Mousepad *Alissa *Mikey Mice *Love Potion Fizzy Frenzy Laura Sheahomes *Scottish Golf Ball *Amercian Wave Bazooka *Amercian Golf Ball *Sphinx Wave Bazooka *Sphinx Hurricane (with Red Hot White Chocolate inside) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Easter Sphinx Wave Bazooka *Somali Hornet *Himalayan Golf Ball *British Termite *Siamese Termite *Egypt Wave Bazooka *Manx Hornet Yards *Eggsellent Into the Blue Colin *Power Punch Into the Blue Sarah Elite Cats *Elite Western Moonbeam *Elite Harpoon Courtney Wave 5 Sheahome Masters *Maddie Wild Cats *Robbie *Krista *King Shannon (Exclusive to Gamestop) Yards *Gnarly Chantal Sheahomes *Egypt Acid Dart (with Steampunk Abby & Olivia inside) (Exclusive to Gamestop) *Somali Gas Knuckle *Himalayan Gas Knuckle *British Gas Knuckle Levels 1. Decorrupt the Deforesters! 2. New New York 3. Territory War 4. Video Game Lab 5. Hallway of Horror! 6. Meowing Town Hall 7. Takeout Terror 8. Tree Hill 9. Snack Attack! 10. Wings of Heaven 11. Suburban Karate Master 12. Stuffed Cat Factory 13. Chariot Island 14. Greenhouse Gravity 15. High School Rampage 16. Platinum Superhero Tower 17. Golf Course Land 18. Space Lighthouse 19. Cutie Cutie Kid Cupids 20. The Adventures of Captain Smiley 21. Nanoc the Oblivator 22. Improbable Paper Pals Category:Games Category:Skylanders Category:Cats Series Category:MGM Interactive games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games